Harry's Quidditch Practice
by Heilerin Pomfrey
Summary: Harry fällt von seinem Besen, und die Person, von der er es am wenigsten erwartet hätte, hilft ihm, obwohl gegenseitiger Hass alles erschwert. Wird Harry bereuen, daß er nicht sofort zu mir gekommen ist? AU, sick!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Harrys Quidditchtraining**

**Kapitel ****1**

Harry kreiste über dem Quidditchfeld und stöhnte. '_Warum muß Oliver uns morgens um fünf Uhr trainieren lassen?_' dachte er genervt. '_Es ist viel zu kalt, und mein Gehirn friert ein, und das auch noch gerade vor unserem Unterricht bei McGonagall. Oder ist es so kalt wegen der Dementoren?_' überlegte er und schaute zum Himmel. Unglücklicherweise war er so in seine Gedanken vertieft, daß er den Klatscher nicht bemerkte, der in seine Richtung kam, noch hörte er die Warnungen seiner Teammitglieder und wurde voll in den Kopf getroffen. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr auf seinem Besen halten und fiel langsam Richtung Boden hinunter.

Zum Glück war der Boden teilweise mit Schnee bedeckt, und die meisten seiner Körperteile machten eine sanfte Landung im Schnee, so daß er nur sein Knie aufriß und in der Lage war, selber aufzustehen und zu laufen. "Es geht mir gut", erklärte er seinen Teamkollegen, die sich um ihn geschaart hatten und ihn besorgt beobachteten.

"Wenn Du Dich nicht wohlfühlst, geh bitte zu Madam Pomfrey", befahl Oliver ihm in Sorge, da er sich zu gut an die Situation erinnerte, wie sie Harry unbewußt zum Krankenflügel geschleppt hatten, nachdem die Dementoren ihn vor drei Monaten angegriffen hatten. Erst vor einer Woche hatte Harry endlich seinen neuen Besen erhalten, und da sie bereits ein Spiel verloren hatten, ließ Oliver sie jeden Tag tranieren, entweder morgens oder abends, in der Hoffnung, daß sie vielleicht doch noch den Quidditch-Pokal gewinnen könnten.

"Ja, aber es geht mir gut, wirklich", antwortete Harry genervt.

In Wirklichkeit hatte er wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen und fühlte sich gar nicht wohl. Er nahm eine extra lange, heisse Dusche, bevor er langsam in seinen Schlafsaal hinaufging, um sich seine Schulkleidung anzuziehen. Ron und Hermine warteten schon im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihn und musterten ihn besorgt.

"Harry, geht es Dir gut? Du siehst nicht gut aus", fragte Hermine, die sehr gut darin war, andere zu beobachten, und musterte ihn besorgt.

"Es geht mir gut, ich bin nur sehr müde", gab Hurry zurück und gähnte. "Warum muss er uns morgens um fünf trainieren lassen?"

"Willst Du über das Frühstück schlafen, und wir bringen Dir etwas, Kumpel?" fragte Ron verständnisvoll.

"Ihr braucht mir nichts zu bringen, aber bitte kommt und weckt mich, bevor McGonagall kommt und mich umbringt", antwortete Harry und versuchte, die Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren, die gegen die heisse Dusche resistent gewesen waren.

"Alles klar, das machen wir", versprach Hermine und zog Ron aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie waren gerade durch das Portraitloch gegangen, als Harry spürte, daß er sich übergeben musste. Er rannte zu den Toiletten und übergab sich mehrere Male, bevor er schliesslich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte und sich auf das Sofa legte, um zu schlafen, bis seine Freunde ihn rechtzeitig zum Verwandlungsunterricht weckten.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry schleppte sich durch den Tag und fühlte sich von Stunde zu Stunde schlechter. '_Vielleicht ist es ja morgen besser; sonst muss ich vor dem Quidditchtraining morgen abend in den Krankenflügel gehen_', dachte Harry, wissend, daß er so nicht in der Lage sein würde zu fliegen.

"Harry!" Hermine schaffte es schließlich, ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu holen. "Hörst Du überhaupt zu?" fragte das Mädchen und klang sehr ärgerlich. "Ich habe gefragt, ob Dein Zaubertränkeaufsatz fertig ist. Er ist morgen fällig."

Harry stöhnte. "Nein, Hermine. Musstest Du mich jetzt daran erinnern?" fragte er, nur halb scherzhaft, und zog das Pergament aus seiner Tasche, auf dem er mit den Zaubertränkeaufgaben begonnen hatte. '_Gott sei Dank ist es fast Wochenende_', dachte er, als er zwei Stunden später den fertigen Aufsatz in seine Tasche packte.

"Was ist mit Verwandlung?" fragte Hermine. "Ich weiß, daß…"

"Nein Hermine", unterbrach Harry sie und merkte gar nicht, wie unfreundlich er klang. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin absolut fertig, habe Kopfschmerzen, mein Knie tut weh, und ich will einfach nur schlafen." Er stürmte in seinen Schlafsaal hinauf, und seine Freunde tauschten einen besorgten Blick.

"Er klingt, als ob er einen Klatscher gegen den Kopf bekommen hätte", kommentierte Hermine kopfschüttelnd.

"Na schön, ich möchte auch nicht morgens um fünf aufstehen, um Quidditch zu spielen", ergriff Ron die Seite seines besten Freundes. "Er muß absolut fertig sein."

HEALER POMFREY

Während der Nacht wurde Harry wach und fühlte sich furchtbar. Neben den wahnsinnigen Kopfschmerzen tat sein Knie weh, und ihm war gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Harry stöhnte. '_Ich hoffe, daß Oliver mir glaubt, wenn ich sage, daß ich kein Quidditch spielen kann, auch ohne daß ich zu Madam Pomfrey gehe_', überlegte er. Er stand langsam auf und zog sich an, wobei er einen warmen Weasley Pullover unter seinen Schulumhang zog, und hinkte hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er sich auf eines der Sofas sinken ließ und schlief, bis Ron ihm zum Frühstück weckte.

"Harry, Du hinkst ja!" rief Hermine, als sie beobachtete, wie ihr Freund langsam zur Großen Halle ging.

"Ach, ich habe mir während der Nacht mein Knie gestoßen. Es war so dunkel im Schlafsaal", war Harrys lahme Ausrede, während er weiter hinter seinen Freunden hertrottete, um in die Große Halle zu kommen, die er schnell wieder verließ, nachdem er ein paar Minuten lang mit dem Essen auf seinem Teller gespielt hatte. "Ich kann nicht so schnell laufen, also gehe ich besser jetzt schon zu Zauberkunst", erzählte er seinen Freunden und verließ die Große Halle, wobei er sich bemühte, nicht so auffällig zu hinken.

Die zweite Klasse am Morgen war Zaubertränke, und Harry stöhnte innerlich bei dem Gedanken, daß er bis in die Kerker laufen müsse. "Geht vor", sagte er seinen Freunden, "Ich werde zu spät kommen, aber ich will nicht, daß er Euch auch nachsitzen lässt."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, aber Ron stimmte ihm zu. "Also gut, Kumpel; ich will wirklich nicht bei der Fledermaus nachsitzen. Laß uns gehen, Hermine, Du kannst ihm ja sagen, warum Harry spät ist."

Als sie sah, daß Harry ihr aufmunternd zunickte, folgte Hermine Ron schnell in die Kerker, während Harry in seinem eigenen Tempo nachkam und exakt fünf Minuten zu spät zum Zaubertränke-Unterricht erschien. Er öffnete zögernd die Tür und hinkte zu dem Platz, den Hermine und Ron für ihn freigehalten hatten.

"Sie sind spät, Potter. Nachsitzen heute abend nach dem Abendessen bei mir!" tobte der Professor.

"Aber sir…" begann Hermine sofort zu widersprechen.

"Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor, weil Sie meinen Unterricht gestört haben, Ms. Granger. Nun fangen Sie mit dem Brauen an, wenn Sie nicht wollen, daß es fünfzig werden", knurrte der Lehrer und warf ihr einen bedrohlichen Blick zu.

Harry stöhnte und rieb seine schmerzende Stirn, erstaunt, daß sie schweißgebadet war. Er schaute dankbar zu Hermine, als sie seine Zutaten vor ihn hinstellte, und versuchte, sich auf den Trank zu konzentrieren, den er zu brauen hatte. Der Lehrer zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und beobachtete, daß das Gesicht des Jungen noch blasser war als sonst, und seine Backen unnatürlich gerötet waren. "Mr. Potter, bleiben Sie nach der Stunde, um Ihr Nachsitzen zu besprechen", erklärte er, als er die Schüler entließ.

Harry stöhnte und schaute seinen Freund hilfesuchend an. "Harry, sollen wir auf Dich warten?" fragte Hermine sanft.

"Nein, sonst verpasst Ihr das Mittagessen, so langsam wie ich bin. Geht vor, und ich komme dann zu Euch in die Große Halle", antwortete Harry und hielt sich ein paar Sekunden lang am Tisch fest, als ihn beim Aufstehen Schwindel überkam. Langsam ging er zum Lehrerpult, von wo aus der Professor ihn intensiv beobachtete. '_Was zum Teufel…_' dachte er, als der Lehrer ihn in sein Büro führte und ihn auf einem Stuhl gegenüber von seinem Schreibtisch Platz nehmen ließ.

"Mr. Potter, Sie hinken genau weshalb?" knurrte der Professor.

"Ich hinke nicht", knurrte Harry zurück und blickte auf den Fußboden.

"Dann ist Ihre elegante Methode der Fortbewegung also nur ein neuer Weg, um Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, wie alle Potters es so mögen?" versuchte der Lehrer, das Kind zu provozieren.

"Ich bin nicht interessiert daran, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, und schon gar nicht Ihre, Sie…" Harry brach langsam ab, und zitterte ein bisschen, während er abermals seine Stirn rieb.

"Potter, Sie werden mir augenblicklich sagen, was mit Ihnen los ist", befahl der Lehrer. "Oder muß ich Madam Pomfrey rufen, damit sie Ihr Bein untersucht?" fragte er sarkastisch.

"Nein, bitte nicht", antwortete Harry schnell. "Also gut, ich habe mir mein Knie gestoßen, und es tut ein bisschen weh. War das alles, Professor? Darf ich jetzt gehen?" Vorsichtig schaute er zum Lehrer hin.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt, wenn Ihr Interesse habt...?_

_Wie immer ist auch dies eine Übersetzung meiner auf englisch geschriebenen, gleichnamigen Geschichte. Ich werde Euch in den nächsten Tagen die ersten Kapitel mehrerer meiner Geschichten übersetzen, und Ihr könnt dann durch Eure reviews entscheiden, welche ich weiterübersetze!_

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's Quidditchtraining – Kapitel 2**

'_Das sind nicht Lilys hübsche Augen, sie sehen heute vernebelt und glasig aus_', dachte Severus, als er dem Jungen bedeutete, ihm sein Knie zu zeigen. Nicht, daß er besorgt war, natürlich nicht, aber es war seine Pflicht als Lehrer, sich um seine Schüler zu kümmern, besonders, da er gemerkt hatte, daß Harry vor Kälte zitterte. Außerdem klebte sein Haar seltsam an seiner schweißgebadeten Stirn, und das waren alles definitive Zeichen für Fieber. '_So arrogant der Junge auch ist, er gibt nicht einmal zu, daß es ihm nicht gut geht. Wer weiß, was er gerade angestellt hat, als er sein Knie verletzt hat_.'

Harry zog zögernd sein rechtes Hosenbein hinauf und machte sein Knie frei, das ihm wehtat, während Severus sich vor ihn kniete und erschrocken die Luft einzog. "Sie haben sich das Knie gestossen, nicht wahr?" fragte er sarkastisch.

Harry nickte ihm kurz zu und schloss schnell die Augen bei dem Schmerz, den die kleine Bewegung des Kopfes auslöste. "Wo genau haben Sie Ihr Knie gestossen, Mr. Potter?" fragte Severus in einer eisigen Stimme. "Und unterschätzen Sie nicht meine Intelligenz".

"Ich bin auf den Boden gefallen", murmelte Harry widerstrebend.

"Gut, offensichtlich haben Sie die Wunde nicht Madam Pomfrey gezeigt, und nun ist sie entzündet, und Sie leiden unter den Schmerzen und Fieber", bemerkte Severus das Offensichtliche.

"Ich habe kein…" begann Harry, aber hörte auf, als er eine eiskalte Hand auf seiner Stirn spürte.

"Sie haben kein Fieber, aha". Severus grinste hämisch. Er ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und holte ein Fieberthermometer aus der Schublade. "Lassen Sie uns eine Wette eingehen. Öffnen Sie Ihren Mund, Potter, damit ich Ihre Temperatur messen kann", sagte er in einer Stimme, die jeglicher Bosheit entbehrte.

"Nein!" schrie Harry. "Es geht mir gut, und selbst wenn es das nicht täte, würde ich es vorziehen, zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen und nicht…"

"Sind Sie sicher, Potter, daß Sie es vorziehen, zum Krankenflügel zu gehen und dort eine Woche zu bleiben?" höhnte der Professor. "Nun lassen Sie uns hiermit voran machen, denn ich muß eine Salbe für Ihr Knie brauen, bevor der Nachmittagsunterricht beginnt. Oder muß ich Pomfrey oder Professor McGonagall rufen?" fügte er hinzu, als er sah, daß Harry nicht reagierte.

"Ach nein, bitte rufen Sie sie nicht, sir", murmelte Harry, der sich zu schlecht fühlte, um sich darum zu scheren, was passierte, und öffnete gehorsam seinen Mund.

Während sie auf das Ergebnis warteten, untersuchte Severus gründlich die Wunde an Harrys Bein und entfernte vorsichtig ein kleines Stück Schmutz, bevor er eine eiskalte Essenz auf der Wunde verstrich, um diese zu desinfizieren. "Aua", schrie Harry, der das Thermometer völlig vergessen hatte,welches nun aus seinem Mund fiel.

Severus seufzte laut auf. "Sind Sie nicht einmal in der Lage, Ihr Fieber zu messen, ohne dabei großes Theater zu machen, Mr. Potter?" fragte er hämisch und steckte das Thermometer noch einmal unter Harrys Zunge. Diesmal setzte er sich neben den Jungen und erklärte "Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, Ihnen wehzutun, Potter. Aber ich musste die Wunde säubern, damit ich die Heilsalbe darauf tun kann, sobald sie fertig ist. Wenn wir es geschafft haben, festzustellen, wie hoch Ihr Fieber ist, werde ich die Wunde verbinden, so daß sie sauber bleibt. Es wird wahrscheinlich wehtun, ist aber unumgänglich. Unfallgeprüft wie Sie sind, werden Sie doch sicherlich ein bisschen Schmerz aushalten können". Der letzte Satz klang genauso eisig, wie Harry sich fühlte, und er schauderte unbewußt.

Severus nahm das Thermometer zurück und schaute mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck darauf, den Harry nicht einordnen konnte, bevor er es auf seinen Schreibtisch legte und seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Umhangtasche zog. Mit einem kleinen Schlenker des Zauberstabes verwandete er den Stuhl, auf dem Harry saß, in ein Bett und schubste Harry vorsichtig zurück in eine horizontale Position. "Sie haben ziemliches Fieber, Mr. Potter, und Sie werden sich ausruhen, bis die Salbe fertig ist. Sie sollte auch Ihr Fieber senken." Er umwickelte schnell Harrys Knie, was diesen dazu brachte, vor Schmerzen zu wimmern, und deckte den Jungen mit einer warmen Decke zu.

Dankbar legte Harry seinen schmerzenden Kopf auf das Kissen und schloß die Augen. Auf einmal sah er sich wieder auf seinem Besen._ Er wollte auf dem Boden landen, aber plötzlich schaute er direkt in die gelben Augen eines Basilisken, der sich über den Boden bewegte und ihm zuzischte "Komm her und laß uns zusammen spielen; mir ist langweilig"._

"_Nein, bitte laß mich in Ruhe, ich kann nicht mit Dir spielen, mein Kopf und Knie tun weh", antwortete Harry in Schlangensprache, während er fieberhaft versuchte, sich auf seinem Besen zu halten. Mehrfach versuchte er, an verschiedenen Stellen zu landen, aber jedesmal war der Basilisk da. Harry zog wieder hinauf und flog um das Schloß, um nach einem offenen Fenster zu suchen, durch das er ins Schloß fliegen konnte. Aber das einzige offene Fenster war das von Professor Snapes Büro in den Kerkern._

'_Nein, ich kann nicht in Snapes Büro fliegen', dachte Harry, aber während er noch flog, begann der Basilisk sich nach oben zu recken, um ihn auf seinem Besen zu erwischen. Harry hatte keine andere Möglichkeit, als in das Büro des Professors zu fliegen, wo ihm der Besen plötzlich wegrutschte. Als er fiel, biss ihm der Basilisk dann ins Knie. _

"Aua, nein, beiss mich nicht, ich bin brav", murmelte er und öffnete müde die Augen, als er langsam zur Realität zurückfand. Mit Erleichterung bemerkte er, daß kein Basilisk da war, sondern nur der Professor, der gerade Salbe auf sein Knie tat. Das nächste, das er wusste, war, daß er sein Bein nicht mehr bewegen konnte. "Der Basilisk", fragte Harry zögernd, "ist er fort?"

"Der Basilisk?" fragte Severus und betrachtete den Jungen, ohne ihn seine Besorgnis merken zu lassen. "Haben Sie mich deshalb in Schlangensprache angezischt, Mr. Potter?"

Harry schaute den Lehrer entgeistert an. "Es tut mir leid, Professor", murmelte er. "Aber der Basilisk hat mich über das ganze Quidditchfeld gejagt, und das einzige offene Fenster war hier in Ihrem Büro, deshalb bin ich hier hereingeflogen, aber der Basilisk ist mir gefolgt und hat mich ins Knie gebissen."

"Das einzige offene Fenster war in den Kerkern, wie passend", grinste Severus und hob eine Augenbraue. "Potter, da ist kein Basilisk. Sie phantasieren", antwortete er schließlich und verteilte schnell die Salbe auf dem entzündeten Knie, bevor er die Wunde noch einmal verband. "Legen Sie sich hin und versuchen Sie zu schlafen. Ich muß gehen und unterrichten. Ich werde nach der Stunde wieder nach Ihnen schauen. Professor McGonagall weiß, daß Sie hier sind und an Ihrem Nachmittagsunterricht nicht teilnehmen können".

"Warten Sie einen Moment, ich kann mein Bein nicht mehr bewegen, sir", beklagte sich Harry.

"Wissend, was für ein arroganter, unverantwortlicher Dummkopf Sie sind, bin ich nicht so dumm, Sie hier allein in einem Zustand zurückzulassen, in dem Sie in der Lage wären, sich in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten zu bringen", gab der Professor trocken zurück und legte ein kaltes Tuch auf Harrys Stirn, bevor er in den Klassraum eilte. Die Tür ließ er einen Spalt offen.

"Machen Sie sofort, daß ich mein Bein bewegen kann!" rief Harry hinter ihm her, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry legte sich zurück und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Die Heilsalbe fühlte sich kühl und wohltuend auf seinem schmerzenden Knie an, und er spürte, wie der Schmerz langsam nachließ. Aber die Tatsache, daß er sein Bein nicht bewegen konnte, war sehr nervig. '_Solch ein Idiot_', dachte er. Minuten später schlief er ein und quälte sich durch noch mehr Fieberträume, in denen er gegen Dementoren kämpfen musste, die ihn zum frieren brachten, und gegen Basilisken, die Feuer auf ihn bliesen. Von einem scharfen Schmerz in seinem Knie wurde er schließlich wach.

"Es tut mir leid, Ihre Träume zu stören, Mr. Potter, aber ich muß mir Ihr Knie anschauen", sagte der Professor, während er das Knie genau untersuchte. "Ich werde die Heilsalbe noch ein paarmal auftragen müssen", erklärte er ohne Bosheit in der Stimme, "aber es heilt gut. Fühlen Sie sich besser, Potter?"

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick. '_Ich fühle mich überhaupt nicht besser_', dachte er verwirrt und fröstelte. '_Aber mein Knie ist besser_'. "Ja sir, vielen Dank, sir; es tut nicht mehr so weh. Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

Severus seufzte. Er glaubte kein Wort. Das Kind fröstelte immer noch, und sein Gesicht zeigte die selben Symptome eines hohen Fiebers wie zuvor. "Lassen Sie uns sehen, ob Ihr Fieber heruntergegangen ist", beschloß er und merkte, daß der Junge offenbar nicht mehr die Energie aufbringen konnte, um sich ihm zu widersetzen.

Als er sich über das Kind lehnte, um das Fieberthermometer in seinen Mund zu stecken, hob Harry plötzlich seinen Arm ein wenig und murmelte "Expecto Patronum. Nein, zu viele Dementoren hier."

"Mr. Potter, hier sind weder Basilisken noch Dementoren. Nun öffnen Sie Ihren Mund." Er steckte das Thermometer unter Harrys Zunge und seufzte, wenn der Junge zu würgen begann.

Harry nahm das eiskalte Ding schnell hinaus und sagte, "Entschuldigung, mir ist schlecht".

Im Nu zauberte Severus einen Eimer herbei und hielt in unter Harrys Mund, so daß Harry das Bisschen, das er am Tag vorher gegessen hatte, ausspucken konnte. "Entschuldigung, Professor", murmelte er, als er sich wieder hinlegte.

"Hier, trinken Sie das. Es ist ein Trank, der den Magen beruhigt." Der Lehrer hielt ihm eine kleine Schale mit einer limonengrünen Flüssigkeit hin und nickte zufrieden, als Harry sie gehorsam schluckte. "Wenn Sie sich jetzt besser fühlen, stecken Sie bitte das Thermometer wieder hinein", mahnte er, langsam ungeduldig werdend. Harry gehorchte, und während sie auf das Ergebnis warteten, nahm Severus ein kühles Tuch und wischte vorsichtig Harrys verschwitztes Gesicht ab.

'_Warum ist er so nett?_' überlegte Harry, während er beobachtete, wie der Basilisk einen Stapel Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch des Lehrers fraß.

Die Stimme des Lehrers holte Harry aus seinen Halluzinationen. "Ihr Fieber geht immer noch hoch. Ich fürchte, Potter, daß ich Madam Pomfrey rufen muß."

"Weiß Sie, wie man gegen Basilisken kämpft, sir? Schauen Sie da, er frißt Ihre Pergamente". Harry hob seine Hand und deutete auf den Schreibtisch.

"Ja Mr. Potter, ich glaube, daß Madam Pomfrey in der Lage sein wird, Basilisken zu bekämpfen", höhnte Severus, als er zur Feuerstelle hinübertrat. "Poppy, ich brauche Dich in meinem Büro", rief er in die Feuerstelle.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J.__ K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Eine Minute später trat Poppy aus der Feuerstelle und schaute verwirrt zu Harry hinüber. "Poppy, Mr. Potter hatte ein entzündetes Knie, das aber schon heilt; dennoch hat er immer noch fast 40 Grad Fieber", informierte Severus sie umgehend.

Poppy schwenkte ihren Zauberstab ein paar Mal über den Jungen und seufzte kopfschüttelnd. "Mr. Potter, sind Sie von Ihrem Besen gefallen, oder was ist passiert?" fragte sie nun völlig genervt.

"Ja", antwortete Harry miserabel, und die Heilerin fuhr – mehr zu Severus als zu Harry – fort "Er hat eine schlimme Gehirnerschütterung, die er seit mindestens einem Tag haben muß; deshalb ist sein Fieber so hoch. Ich fürchte, daß er hier bleiben muß; wir sollten ihn in seinem Zustand nicht transportieren".

"Nein!" schrie Harry empört. "Auf keinen Fall werde ich hier bleiben, Madam Pomfrey." Severus Grunzen ignorierend bettelte er "Bitte lassen Sie mich in meinen Schlafsaal zurückkehren. Ich tue auch alles, was Sie wollen."

"Nein, Mr. Potter, definitiv nicht", antwortete die Heilerin freundlich. "Sobald sich Ihr Zustand etwas bessert, werde ich überlegen, ob ich Sie mit in den Krankenflügel nehme. Aber für den Augenblick werden Sie hier zu bleiben haben. Es tut mir leid, Mr. Potter, Severus".

"Laß mich Dir einmal etwas sagen, Poppy", widersprach Severus in eisigem Ton. "Dies ist mein Büro und keine Kinderklinik. Können wir ihn wenigstens in mein Gästezimmer verfrachten?"

"Ich brauche keine Kinderklinik, SIR", explodierte Harry und versuchte aufzustehen, fühlte sich aber von Poppy wieder hinuntergedrückt. "Lassen Sie mich einfach gehen, und dann haben Sie Ihr Büro zurück".

Severus schwenkte seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Harry, und dieser merkte plötzlich, daß er sich überhaupt nicht mehr bewegen konnte. "Was zum…" begann er, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.

"Reicht ein Schockzauber nicht, Potter? Brauchen Sie auch noch einen Schweigezauber?" fragte der Professor sarkastisch und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Kind.

"Fein", maulte Harry und schloss die Augen. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, machte ihn der Beruhigungstrank, den ihm der Professor vorher gegeben hatte, sehr müde. Sekunden später schlummerte er ein.

Als er nach mehreren weiteren Kämpfen gegen Basilisken und Dementoren wach wurde, bemerkte er, daß er nicht mehr im Büro des Professors war, und daß er sich wieder bewegen konnte. Er seufzte erleichtert auf, bevor er überlegte '_Aber das ist hier auch nicht der Krankenflügel. Wo bin ich denn?_'

Nur wenige Sekunden später betrat der Professor den Raum und begann, sein Knie vorsichtig abzuklopfen und zu begutachten und noch einmal die Salbe darauf zu schmieren. Harry verlagerte sich unbehaglich. "Versuchen Sie, Ihr Bein zu bewegen, und sagen Sie mir, ob es wehtut", wies der Lehrer ihn zurecht, und Harry gehorchte augenblicklich.

"Es tut nicht weh", antwortete er und schaute den Professor kurz an.

"Es tut nicht weh, sir", wurde er sofort verbessert. "Hier, messen Sie Ihre Temperatur, und dann müssen Sie zu Abend essen. Ich bin gleich zurück", erklärte Severus ihm, reichte ihm das Fieberthermometer und verließ den Raum.

Harry schaute unschlüssig auf das gläserne Ding in seiner Hand. '_Ob er mich gehen lässt, wenn ich vorgebe, kein Fieber mehr zu haben?_' überlegte er. Allerdings hatte er zu große Angst vor dem Professor, um nicht zu gehorchen; daher steckte er es leicht in einen Mundwinkel, wartete, bis es piepste und nahm es gerade heraus, als Severus wieder in den Raum kam und ihm das Thermometer abnahm.

"37,6", las Severus überrascht, bevor sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenzogen und er den Jungen durchdringend betrachtete.

"Heißt das, daß ich gehen kann?" fragte Harry direkt und setzte sich aufgeregt auf, als er eine kalte Hand auf seiner Stirn spürte.

"Für wie dumm halten Sie Ihre Lehrer eigentlich, oder sind Sie wirklich zu blöd, um Ihr Fieber zu messen?" fragte der Professor, bevor er das Thermometer abermals in Harrys Mund steckte und sicherstellte, daß es sich an der richtigen Position befand. Als er es schließlich wieder hinausnahm, runzelte er die Stirn und reichte Harry zwei Phiolen.

"Wie hoch war es?" fragte Harry kleinlaut.

"Das ist Ihnen doch sowieso egal, oder?" grinste Severus hämisch und fügte kalt hinzu "39,4. Nun nehmen Sie Ihre Tränke." Als Harry gehorchte, verließ er den Raum, nur um eine Stunde später wiederzukommen und zu verkünden, daß Harry jetzt sein Abendessen zu sich zu nehmen hätte. Er rief einen Hauselfen und bat um Abendessen für Harry, das nur Sekunden später auf dem Schreibtisch an der anderen Seite des Zimmers erschien. Severus nahm die leeren Phiolen zurück und stellte Harrys Abendessen vor ihn. "Essen Sie, Mr. Potter", befahl er dem Jungen.

"Nein danke", antwortete Harry, der überhaupt keinen Hunger hatte.

"Und ob, Mr. Potter, Sie werden Ihr Essen essen!" grollte der Professor mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Nein, ich will nicht, daß mir wieder schlecht wird", entgegnete Harry.

"Mr. Potter, versuchen Sie nicht, meine Geduld zu testen. Sie werden Ihr Abendessen zu sich nehmen, oder ich werde Ihnen dabei helfen", erklärte Severus und warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu.

"Nein!" rief Harry, presste seinen Mund zu und drehte sich um, wobei vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte, als er seinen Kopf bewegte. Plötzlich spürte er, daß er sich gar nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Er stöhnte innerlich. '_Was hat die alte Fledermaus jetzt vor?_' fragte er sich, ängstlicher als er jemals zugeben würde zu sein.

Mit einer rauhen Bewegung drehte Severus Harrys Kopf zurück, so daß er ihn anschaute, und hielt seinen Mund offen, bevor einen Löffel voll von seinem Abendessen in den Mund des Jungen führte. "Schlucken, Potter", befahl er dem Jungen, der bei der strengen Stimme automatisch gehorchte. Es war Reis mit Hühnchen und Curry, etwas, das Harry normalerweise gerne mochte, aber er fühlte sich einfach zu krank, um zu essen. Nach fünf Löffeln voll von seinem Essen konnte Harry nur noch stöhnen "Mir ist schlecht", bevor alles wieder hinauskam.

Der Lehrer sprach schnell einen Säuberungszauber über das Kind und warf ihm einen Drohblick zu, bevor er sagte "Testen Sie nicht meine Geduld, Potter. Machen Sie den Mund auf!" Sobald Harry gehorchte, steckte er den nächsten Löffel hinein.

Da Harry nichts außer seinem Mund bewegen konnte, hatte Harry keine Möglichkeit, sich gegen den Professor zu wehren. Einige Male versuchte er, ihn dazu zu bewegen, aufzuhören, ihn zu füttern. "Professor, das ist genug; ich kann nicht mehr essen!"

"Sie haben kaum etwas gegessen, Potter. Sie werden alles essen, das sich auf diesem Teller befindet", gab der Lehrer zurück.

"Mir wird nur wieder schlecht", beklagte Harry sich schwach.

"Nein, das wird es nicht, denn wenn Sie sich noch einmal übergeben, werden Sie in den Genuß eines wundervollen Zaubertrankes kommen, den ich sowieso einmal ausprobieren wollte", drohte Severus und warf Harry einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

"Ich hasse Sie", zischte Harry, während er gehorsam schluckte, was der Professor in seinen Mund schaufelte.

"Manche Gefühle beruhen auf Gegenseitigkeit, Potter", zischte Severus zurück und beendete den Schockzauber, bevor er Harry ein Glas Wasser reichte.

"Danke", murmelte Harry und stürzte die eiskalte Flüssigkeit hinunter.

"Langsam, Potter, wollen Sie sich ertränken?" ermahnte Severus den Jungen und hielt selber das Glas fest, um Harry nur noch kleine Schlucke zu erlauben. Schließlich reichte er ihm einen Kelch mit einer leicht orangen Flüssigkeit. "Das ist für Ihre Gehirnerschütterung, und ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, um irgendwelche Beschwerden bezüglich des Geschmacks zu hören", wies er ihn streng an, als er sah, daß Harry den Trank mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck beäugte.

Harry schaute den Lehrer unsicher an und schluckte den Trank zögernd. Er öffnete den Mund, um dem Lehrer eine böse Bemerkung entgegenzuwerfen; dieser hatte aber nur auf den Augenblick gewartet und nutzte ihn, um das Fieberthermometer in Harrys Mund zu stecken, worauf er von Harry einen vernichtenden Blick erhielt.

"Schade, daß Ihre Blicke, wenn Sie aus ihren fiebrig gläsernen Augen kommen, überhaupt keinen Effekt auf irgend jemanden haben", höhnte der Professor.

"I gago gla…" begann Harry um das lästige, eisige Ding in seinem Mund herum zu reden, wurde aber sofort zurechtgewiesen.

"Seien Sie sofort ruhig, Potter. Anderenfalls werden Sie erfahren, daß es noch andere Möglichkeiten gibt, die Temperatur einer Person zu messen, und zwar wesentlich unangenehmere", erklärte Severus mit einem drohenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn, bevor er seine Augen schloß und unbewußt eine Hand hochnahm, um seine schmerzende Stirn zu reiben. Sobald der Professor das Thermometer aus seinem Mund nahm, legte er sich hin und drehte sich zur Wand um.

Severus seufzte, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Kind und legte einen Überwachungszauber auf ihn, der ihn alarmieren würde, sollte Harry während der Nacht aufwachen. Dann begab er sich in sein Labor, um zu beginnen, den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen, der einen Großteil der Nacht einnehmen würde.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, als Harry aufwachte. Er fühlte sich ein wenig besser; sein Kopf schmerzte nicht mehr ganz so viel wie am Tag zuvor, und er zitterte auch nicht mehr so vor Kälte. '_Snape ist solch ein Ekel, mich mit einem ganzen Teller voller Abendessen gegen meinen Willen zu füttern_', dachte er, und nach ein paar Minuten des Reflektierens über den Vortag beschloss Harry, zu versuchen, die Wohnung des Professors zu verlassen. '_Wenn er bis jetzt noch nicht hier war, schläft er vielleicht_', überlegte er und kroch vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Er eilte zur Tür, die nur angelehnt war, aber alles blieb ruhig. Harry betrat zögernd das Wohnzimmer des Lehrers, das glücklicher Weise leer, aber nicht ganz dunkel war, und verließ schnell die Wohnung durch eine Tür, die die Eingangstür zu sein schien. Zu seiner Erleichterung fand er sich in einem Gang in den Kerkern, nicht weit vom Büro des Professors entfernt.

Harry rannte so schnell er konnte durch die Kerker und die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinauf. '_Wo kann ich hin?_' überlegte er fieberhaft. '_Ich will nicht, daß Snape mich findet, und er wird sicher kommen und mich suchen, sobald er merkt, daß ich fort bin_.'

Als Harry die Eingangshalle erreichte, fühlte er sich gar nicht wohl. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren in voller Stärke wieder da, er hatte Schüttelfrost und fühlte sich gleichzeitig heiß und schwindelig. '_Der Basilisk_', erinnerte er sich plötzlich. '_Ich muß mit dem Basilisk spielen gehen_'. So schnell er konnte, ging er zum Eingang der Kammer des Schreckens hinüber und lehnte sich müde über das Becken, das den Eingang verbarg, während er in Schlangensprache das Passwort murmelte.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


End file.
